


both ends on fire

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Graphic Self Harm, Self-Harm, this is just a short vent thing fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was just so, so angry.





	both ends on fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a really rough couple of days and needed to get something out without it explicitly being about myself so I projected.

He roughly raked the serrated edge knife against his scarred thigh, grunting in anger with each stroke. He wasn't crying because he wasn't sad. He was just so, so angry.  
  
Tretijs skin was peeling off, disgusting amounts of blood smeared everywhere. It looked terrible to him, and he hated to love it.  
  
He wasn't sure if what he was feeling were even his own thoughts, or something he'd picked up from someone else. He didn't know if he was even feeling anything at all.  



End file.
